Kingsblood
Kingsblood is a weapon in the Drakengard series. Traits Drakengard Drakengard 2 *Stronger than it appears. Magic Drakengard *'Thor's Flame:' a magic shaft of energy that pierces the ground to conflagrate all those who venture near. This attack is powerful, but only damages nearby enemies. Drakengard 2 * Found Drakengard *Chapter 11, Verse 1 You will need to follow a set path to get to the empty room in the NE corner on the initial floor. Following the set path will spawn enemies in that room. Kill them to get the weapon. The path is, head north through the eastern corridor in the room you start in. Head to the east room, then head north till you reach the intersection just prior to the empty room. Do NOT head to the empty room yet. Instead, head to the next intersection westward. Then head north, and then east, and the enemies should spawn. Drakengard 2 *Reward for finishing the 1st play Combos Drakengard 2 * * * * Weapon History Drakengard= Level 1 In ancient times, this black sword once belonged to a mighty king who built a glorious empire. Under his wise and just rule, the empire thrived and prospered, and knew no equal. Level 2 But a ripened fruit can only rot. Spoilt by their wealth and prosperity, the servants of the king began to swell with pride--and fell into corruption and depravity. Level 3 Powerless to cease the rot, the king's summoned a wicked god into the blade of his sword. He then began to murder his treacherous vassals one after another. Level 4 The god inside the blade reveled in the bloodbath. When only the king himself remained, the sword slew him as well, and the silver blade was dyed by the royal blood. |-|Drakengard 2= Level 1 Once, there lived two generals. One possessed supreme bravery and the other possessed supreme intellect. The two men admired each other and trained together to become better soldiers, until one day, their hearts were stolen by this ancient sword, Kingsblood. They fought to decide who should own it. Level 2 The battle for Kingsblood led to war. The brave general fought using what he called “ Iron Guard” formation – a strategy dependent on sheer effort and hardship. It had served him well throughout his glittering military career. The astute general meanwhile, used strategies never before seen in the battlefield. No one knew who would prevail. Level 3 The brave general’s direct approach dominated at first, but as time passed, the astute general’s ever-changing strategies began to turn the battle to his favor. So the brave general’s army held on with dogged determination, and managed, at length to cancel out the astute general’s advantage. The was had reached a stalemate. Level 4 After the war, a villager visited the battlefield and said: "They were both great generals. If only their talents had not been polarized... If only they had possessed a balance of might and intellect, we would have been spared the tragedies of war." Trivia *This weapon appears in'' NieR'' and NieR: Automata ''as Ancient Overlord.'' Category:Weapons Category:Longswords